When Killua falling In Love
by YukiKuroneko Sama
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Killua suka sama Retz dan niat untuk nembak Retz? Ga niat bashing chara


Haloooo, Perkenalkan aku Yukineko..Cuma numpang lewat kok di fandom HxH karena aku liat disini jarang ada pair KiruRetz T_T Padahal ini pairing kesukaanku..Sekaligus menghapus rasa galau gara-gara retz mati._. Genrenya humor tapi ada romancenya dikit lah (?) Ga berniat bashing chara..Apalagi Kurapika, Dia kan pacar author #DibunuhKurapika, Ok, sekian ocehan dari saya, Selamat membaca dan semoga suka XD Jangan lupa reviewnya

.

.

.

Di Hari Sabtu yang cerah, Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berolahraga atau sekedar jalan-jalan mencuci mata, Namun tidak dengan penghuni rumah Leorio, Nampaknya mereka sedang membahas masalah serius, Masalah apakah itu?.

.

.

"Jadi gimana, ada yang punya saran ga?" Tanya Killua Zolldyck dengan tatapannya yang lebih mengerikan daripada monster yang lagi diet (?)

"Gw gatau" Jawab Leorio dengan santainya sambil meminum air putih yang ada di depan jidatnya, EH, Maksudnya depan matanya

"Najis! Aer gw kok berasa kaya ketoprak!" Jerit Leorio sambil memuntahkan aer dari mulutnya

"Kalo lu ga kasih gw ide, Gw akan ubah rasa aer lu jadi kaya sate padang" Ujar Killua membuat Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio speechless di tempat

"Udah, Lu nyanyiin dia lagu aja!" Usul Gon

"Lagu apa ?" Tanya Killua sambil menoleh pada Gon

"Lagunya Cherr*belle!" Seru Leorio membuat Killua dkk cengo masal

"Cherrybelle apaan?" Tanya Kurapika

"Gaptek lu! Itu kan girlband kesukaan gw!" Seru Leorio sambil cemberut

"Yaudah, Boleh lah" Ujar Killua

Sudah 3 tahun, Killua menyukai Retz tepatnya sejak Killua masih duduk di kelas 5 sd, Kini ia sudah bertekad nembak Retz dalam kurun waktu 3 hari

"Killuaaa !" Seru Leorio sambil mengenakan cosplay Pretty Cure

"L-Lah, Lu kok pake cosplay Pretty Cure?" Tanya Killua

"Kenapa? Masalah buat lo, Lagi gw kan jadi terlihat lebih cantik pake cosplay" jawab Leorio dengan nyolot lalu bergaya dengan lebaynya

"Cantikan juga gorila"

"Eh! Coba ngomong lagi, Ga gw ajarin lu!" Ancam Leorio sambil mengarahkan sapu tetangga ke muka Killua

"Iya-iya ah! Awas aja kalo tuh sapu kena muka gw, Ntar kalo kualitas muka gw menurun, Lu gw ceburin ke got!" Ucap Killua mengancam Leorio balik

"Emang gw takut, Udah pokoknya lu perhatiin gw aja"

"sip"

"Baby I hate u, Hate u, Hate u so much" Leorio nyontohin Killua sambil dangdutan di depan teras rumah

"Woy, Tau malu dikit woy! Malu diliatin orang!" Seru Killua

"Bdo amet, Pokoknya jangan lupa lu arahin pistol ke arah Retz kaya begini" Pesan Leorio sambil membentuk pistol dengan tangannya

"Eh, Ntar dia mati!" Seru Killua

"Ga akan, Nyawanya Retz banyak kok! " Seru Leorio

"Lu kira dia kucing nyawanya ada 9 ?!" Seru Killua

"Gw kira dy gorila" Jawab Leorio dengan santainya, Lalu Leorio pun diceburin ke kali ciliwung oleh Killua

.

.

.

'Kurapika!" Panggil Killua sambil menepuk bahu Kurapika

"A-Aku bukan...?" Sahut Kurapika sambil memakai gaun namun segera dipotong oleh Killua

"L-Lu sejak kapan ?" Ujar Killua terbata-bata lalu segera dipotong Kurapika

"Kenapa lu manggil-manggil ?" Sahut Kurapika

"Lah, Kok ada 2 Kurapika ?!" Seru Killua

"Oh, Kenalin ini Kurapiki..Dia ade kembar gw, Kita kepisah dari kecil gara-gara pas kita lagi naek gondola ancol, Dia mental keluar jendela, Trus kelempar ke Afrika" Jelas Kurapika

"hah? -.- gw gapeduli, Mau dy dimakan kingkong sekalipun, Pokoknya lu musti ajarin gw bikin bento buat Retz" Suruh Killua

"Oke, Karena gw adalah orang baik dan dermawan gw akan bantu lu" Ujar Kurapika

.

.

.

"Pertama-tama lu kocok telornya" ucap Kurapika sambil mengocok telor di mangkok

"Oke" Ujar Killua lalu segera mengocok telornya, Namun dia gagal, Semua telornya muncrat ke muka Kurapika

"MUKA GWW !" Teriak Kurapika lalu dia segera maskeran untuk bersihin mukanya (?)

.

.

"Sekarang, Lu masukin garem secukupya ke telor itu" Suruh Kurapika

"Cuatt" isi garam satu bungkus masuk ke dalam telornya

"Jiahh! Lu mau bikin orang darah tinggi ?!" Seru Kurapika

"Iya, Biar lu cepet mati" Jawab Killua lalu segera dikasih deathglare sama Kurapika

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Tibalah hari dimana Killua akan nembak Retz, Setelah menghabiskan persediaan shampoo, sabun dan odol setaun, Killua pergi ke sekolah dengan optimis, Tidak lupa memakai semua parfum Leorio

.

.

"Retz" Panggil Killua

"Ada apa ?" Sahut gadis berusia 13 tahun itu

"Ini buat kamu" Ucap Killua sambil menyodorkan sekotak makanan

"Ini makanan apa?" Tanya Retz

"Telor dadar cah jengkol mentah" Jawab Killua

"Boleh gw makan sekarang?" tanya Retz sambil cengar cengir

"Bo-boleh" Jawab Killua

"Wuoah, Huenak buanguet" Ujar Retz dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan nasi, Beberapa nasi pun muncrat kena muka Killua

"Wah sorry!" Ujar Retz lalu membersihkan muka Killua dengan tisu membuat muka Killua memerah

"Ga-Gapapa" Ucap Killua

"Emm, Gw pengen tunjukin lu sesuatu, Kita ke atap sekolah mau ?" Ajak Killua

"Bo-boleh" Terima Retz

.

.

"Baby, I hate you, Hate you so much" Killua pun nyanyi seperti yang diajarkan Leorio dan tiba-tiba seorang tkg ketoprak lewat dan mengacaukan lagu

"Kesana kemari membawa ketoprak, Namun yang kutemui bukan dirinya..Sayang, Kuterima ketorpak basi"

"Hoi, Pergi sana lu! Lu kira gw lagi ngedangdut ?!" Seru Killua

"Ya maap, Saya kira ini lagi dangdutan, Abis muka lo kaya pedangdut taun 40an itu lho" Ujar Tkg Ketoprak itu, Killua pun speechless di tempat

"Apa-apaan sih ini ?!" Seru Retz lalu pergi

"Retz, Jangan pergi.. Apa jadinya hidup gw tanpa lu" Cegah Killua dengan tatapan mata serius

"Aku kelaparan dan tak bisa makan lagi, Aku tenggelam dalam lautan tkg ketoprak, Aku tanpa ketoprak ga bisa makan" Tkg ketoprak itu pun kembali menyanyi-_-

"Woy, Ga lucu!" Omel Killua

"Ja-Jadi mau lu apa?" tanya Retz

"L-Lu mau kan jadi pacar gw?" ucap Killua sambil mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin

"Ma-Mau kok" Jawab Retz

"YESSSS !" Teriak Killua kenceng banget sampe jemuran di rumah author terbang semua (?)

"Ki-Killua, Lu mau ngasih gw cincin ?" Tanya Retz tergagap-gagap

"Bukan, Ini cantolan buat foto kita nanti" Jawab Killua

"Hah? -.-"

.

.

.

~OWARI~

Gimana? Jelek, abal, garing? Gomen kalau cerita ini jelek._. Keep reviewnya XD


End file.
